


Dragons RP

by InsertInterestingNameHere



Category: Orginal, don't read this - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertInterestingNameHere/pseuds/InsertInterestingNameHere





	Dragons RP

[1/12/2017 4:25:05 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The sword was still silent at Reece's side, hanging dutifully from his hip. Fennic sent him a weird look as if to say 'you trust the sword more?' but he walked ahead, ducking as a person on stilts stepped over him. Whatever festival was occurring was in full swing. Music poured from every entryway and birds called to each other overhead. The streets were lined with stands selling all sorts of items and goods. From the smallest hair pin to vases and jars as large as the trio themselves. People of all shapes and sizes were there as well dressed in elaborate and simplistic designs, but one thing was certain. All of the people were wearing masks. There were even children running around selling masks for less than it probably cost to make them. The young man felt his face light up as they got closer and turned quickly to look back at the priest. "Do you realize what festival we're just in time for?" He was on the balls of his feet then, bouncing in place as he looked about the crowded harbor. "This is Manula's festival- the festival of music! The festival of art and dance!"

Aella's hand slid against the back of Reece's hand as they appeared, even their usually stoic features seemed excited. "It's been thirty years since the last festival, hasn't it?" Gingerly, they took a step forward to look around the cobblestone streets and costumed peoples. Without a thought they flicked their wrist and two coins appeared which they quickly dropped into one of the passing mask seller's box and in the same movement plucked two. They held the masks to the pair behind them, a smile splitting their features. "We may as well blend in while we look around." Fennic whooped and grabbed a mask first, tying it around his head so a jackal was smiling at them instead of the usual boy.  
[1/12/2017 5:22:59 AM] That Missing Kid: Taking the mask, he followed the guadian's lead in tying it on. As he did so, he resisted the urge to look about, to stare at everything. Instead he took in the music and the vast smells in the air. It was suddenly much more... hopeful now. The dread that was invading his heart and soul was temporarily gone, and he felt relief. Through the other two, he fed off their excitement, and he forgot that he was lost, and expected to go on a long and impossible journey he still didn't quiet understand.

"Why has it been so long?" he raised his voice while he asked, so they could hear him properly.  
[1/12/2017 5:31:17 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "It just has!" Fennic sounded impatient now, looking at all the booths and the games farther in the distance. "Ok yes, big beautiful town whatever, but I see a card game with my name on it." The Guardian whined and turned quickly, attempting to settle his hands on his shoulders, most likely to shake him back and forth to emphasize his point. Aella stepped in his path with a stern look. "Sorry! Whoo that was close but- look can I please play blood hound later?" He did start shaking them. "I promise I'll be back in.. in an hour! Scouts honor!" Aella looked back to Reece for his opinion.  
[1/13/2017 3:49:33 PM] That Missing Kid: Reece was silent, not realizing it was his choice until it was too late. "Oh- uh." he looked about before pointing off to a food booth near by. "Meet us back here?" he looked to Aella for approval. "We can find the Guardian right?"  
[1/13/2017 4:09:08 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella brushed Fennic's hands off with a stern look. "One hour. No more than that, understood?" Fennic cheered loudly once more and was off in a blur, kicking up a small dust storm behind himself as the guardian ran.  
The sword sighed and moved to stand with Reece looking only slightly disapproving at the turn of events. "We can find them, it will be harder but we can." Their hands raised to brush over their features leaving an intricate silver and gold mask in place. "It will be easier if people don't think you're talking to ruin air, don't want you looking any crazier." Gold painted lips turned up into a small smile. "How does it look?"  
[1/17/2017 5:51:02 PM] That Missing Kid: His mouth opened as his breath caught in his throat. Holy shit. They were... Too much for him. He cleared his throat and bowed his head and shook his hands. "Great. You look great. So where do we get started?" his eyes glanced about, rushing to look for...well he didn't know.  
[1/17/2017 7:17:46 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Well," Aella reached to adjust Reece's mask ever so slightly. "We can start where any person would be found in town. In the square." The sword smiled at him, seeming to enjoy his reaction slightly. They turned and with laces trailing from the mask behind them he started walking towards the center of the town.  
[1/27/2017 2:30:28 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: As they got closer, the place seemed to grow even more crowded and somehow louder still. The shouting raised to be heard over one another, the music being played loud over that. Even the seagulls were crying louder than before. It was as if the noise had been narrowed to directly around the pair. Aella looked around as they walked, their head held high even as they raised hands to cover their ears. The sword was rigid, tension clear across their shoulders as they ducked through the crowd. Still around them no one seemed to be having any trouble, quite the opposite. People were enjoying themselves, enjoying the cacophony of noise assaulting them from all sides. But no one was reacting to it, even as the noise began to grow acutely piercing and ring in the pair's ears. When it finally reached its peak Aella dropped back beside Reese, eyes watching him from the corner, "It looks like we were found first." They had to shout over the noise, earning a few glances in the duos direction. As they spoke the people around them gave them a wide berth, eyes wary behind the glittering masks.  
[1/31/2017 12:27:06 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Well," Aella reached to adjust Reece's mask ever so slightly. "We can start where any person would be found in town. In the square." The sword smiled at him, seeming to enjoy his reaction slightly. They turned and with laces trailing from the mask behind them he started walking towards the center of the town.  
As they got closer, the place seemed to grow even more crowded and somehow louder still. The shouting raised to be heard over one another, the music being played loud over that. Even the seagulls were crying louder than before. It was as if the noise had been narrowed to directly around the pair. Aella looked around as they walked, their head held high even as they raised hands to cover their ears.  
The sword was rigid, tension clear across their shoulders as they ducked through the crowd. Still around them no one seemed to be having any trouble, quite the opposite. People were enjoying themselves, enjoying the cacophony of noise assaulting them from all sides. But no one was reacting to it, even as the noise began to grow acutely piercing and ring in the pair's ears. When it finally reached its peak Aella dropped back beside Reese, eyes watching him from the corner, "It looks like we were found first." They had to shout over the noise, earning a few glances in the duos direction. As they spoke the people around them gave them a wide berth, eyes wary behind the glittering masks.  
[1/31/2017 2:33:28 AM] That Missing Kid: "Okay, but is it me or is it getting really really loud out here?" he called back, raising a hand to cover his right ear but not his left.  
[1/31/2017 2:39:36 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "It's Mintaka! One of your guardians!" Aella grabbed Reese and began dragging him towards a side street. Almost instantly as they passed into the dark, the noise returned to a pleasant hum rather than the discordant noise from before. Aella lifted their mask, pale eyes darting around the opening of the alley and above them to the tops of the buildings. "It's unusual for them to attack at the beginning. It typically takes time."  
[1/31/2017 2:45:06 AM] That Missing Kid: "Oh right cool-attack?!" he yelped put before he covered his own mouth. After a second he muttered, "What do you mean attack?"  
[1/31/2017 2:47:58 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: It didn't look like anyone had followed them so Aella turned to face him with a stern expression. "I mean, if we had stayed longer our ears might have burst and our brains leak from our ears." They said softly, still not convinced that they were safe. "We should keep moving. If we find him he is bound to serve you once you look him in the eye."  
[1/31/2017 2:51:24 AM] That Missing Kid: "or he'll make our brains leak out right? One of the two? That's really comforting." he just really wanted a long hug and a milkshake at this point. "okay, where should we go?"  
[1/31/2017 2:59:33 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The mask was back over their face and their hand was back in Reese's as they pulled him down the street at a near run. "This way! They're running this way!" They were weaving through more streets and more performers as the pair went deeper and deeper into the city. They were long away from the hustle and bustle of the city center and the walls around them began to look more and more worn. Soon it wasn't the colorful buildings that had greeted them on arrival, now it was a sandy gray color with fading signs and rotted awnings. As they passed people, most without masks people gave them long lingering looks. This was not the area for tourists.  
[1/31/2017 3:02:47 AM] That Missing Kid: Reese came jogging with him, controlling his breath as he did. He could run longer distances now, much longer than ever before. In fact, he didn't even realize how his body had started to adjust to his activism in the past few days-or was it weeks? He didn't know.  
[1/31/2017 3:19:05 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The sword flickered from view briefly, leaving Reese alone in the alley they'd lead him to.  
[1/31/2017 3:26:04 AM] That Missing Kid: Oh God no. Oh God why. As soon as Aella was gone, his hand squeezed where their hand had been. He turned, so he could look down both exits of the alley, to make sure he wasn't trapped. "Shouldn't have let him go play games." he really shouldn't have, but he did. Shifting on his feet he pressed forward, move more so to one side than the other.  
[1/31/2017 3:27:40 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: A sharp whistle sounded from one of the rooftops above him, another whistle echoed back in reply. Suddenly there were whistles all throughout the alley.  
[1/31/2017 3:30:52 AM] That Missing Kid: He should have expected more noise. This was apparently the guardians thing. Biting his tongue, he kept going down the alley, though not with out looking up, to where he thought the source was.  
[1/31/2017 3:44:02 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: At the end of the alley, two men stepped into the entryway as the same tune kept ringing from the air above. They neatly filled up the opening, blocking the exit. Still the noise grew louder as they approached Reese and drew short knives from their waists.  
"Priest of Orion, the boss has been expecting you." The taller one of the pair gruffed, beside him the shorter laughed.  
"Been expecting something from you!" They laughed.

On Reese's hip, Aella's blade seemed to grow heavier.  
[1/31/2017 3:47:36 AM] That Missing Kid: Oh boy. Alright. Well. How bad could this go?? He's already been tricked and tied up so, why not? Moving his hand to the blade, he drew it out slowly, considering it's wait as he did so. He supposed this was one of those protagonistic moment where they tried to say something cool. Well, here goes. "He's going to have to wait a little longer, whoever he is." his voice came out loud, trying to challenge the whistling he heard.  
[1/31/2017 3:59:12 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Oh wow is he actually planning on challenging the boss?" The shorter one sounded shocked as he looked from the tall guy and back to Reese. But then he was laughing, staring just behind him at something else. "Boss said to blindfold him, we don't want him getting a hold of him." A sword was wrapped around Reese's neck, it's blade curved inwards ever so slightly. Behind him, the whistle was at it's loudest yet but still the other men didn't seem to be reacting to it. As suddenly as it had started, the whistle stopped.  
"I understand, we won't let him near the boss." The voice was smooth, smoother than the leather sheath that housed Aella, like water across sand. It was like the voice was created just so people would enjoy hearing it speak. "Keep your head forward little priest, we're going on a walk." It urged him forward to the blade and the men at the end of the alley.  
[1/31/2017 4:03:55 AM] That Missing Kid: Note to self, get more minions. He supposed that's what the guardians are for, except.... Not minions. He needed minion minions, he supposed did that make sense? Probably not. Seeing no other choice in the matter but death he shifted his feet forward, moving with the man, if the man were to go forward. He was all too aware with how close the blade was too his neck, making him stiff and nervous. He glanced upward again, just like before.  
[1/31/2017 4:13:13 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The man did indeed move forward, and continued moving until they reached the end of the tunnel and fabric was looped over his eyes a few times. "Hey Priesty, how many fingers are am I holding up?" One of the men asked with a laughing tone. "He's good and ready for you boss." The knife was moved from his neck as the person behind him moved, their feet scuffing on the cobblestones.  
"I expected no less." It was the same voice from before, only in front of him now. "Take him to base and take his sword. We don't need that getting involved." Hands tugged at the sword in Reese's hand and the scabbard on his belt.  
[1/31/2017 4:22:28 AM] That Missing Kid: "Four." he guessed bitterly. Once the blade was moved, his head was slumped forward, his hand going to his neck. Instead of fighting the men taking his stuff, he allowed them too, despite how his stomach curled and screamed at the thought of Aella leaving his side. Suddenly he felt like a kid again, alone and unknowing on what was going to happen. He might be putting too much faith in his first guardian right now, but he hoped he would come help soon. "What'er'ya gonna do with me?" he asked in little hope of receiving an answer.  
[1/31/2017 4:24:45 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: https://68.media.tumblr.com/7ecbed6b080236773bb917901dab9e17/tumblr_okhhjw9qPT1r7vmnbo3_1280.png the face of the man who caught you dramatic music  
[1/31/2017 4:24:50 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: **]  
[1/31/2017 4:28:38 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Get rid of those eyes for starters, then get rid of you." It was the taller man from before, laughing loudly at the idea. "Without those he couldn't take you, right boss? Right?"

A hand held Reese's chin and turned it from side to side as the person looked it over, "it depends on how we get rid of you."  
[1/31/2017 4:32:17 AM] That Missing Kid: // he looks like he has a breakable nose  
[1/31/2017 4:35:40 AM] That Missing Kid: A low tone rumbled out of him, disapproving, faintly fearful. Naturally he felt the need to run. No one was behind him right? He knew where the other one was, if only he could fetch him. Suddenly his shoulders felt prickly from the rule of not letting his guardians touch him, or he'd have to be purified. If the man who spoke to him was the one who he was looking for then--  
He took a sharp step back, racing away from his hand as he did so. "At least be creative about it." he gruffed out. His hands were still free, he took note of this. Why did he leave his hands free?

He reached back, feeling the air while he could.  
[1/31/2017 10:46:47 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: probably]  
[1/31/2017 10:53:27 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The air grabbed back. Hands looped around Reese's waist, moving him around and behind someone quickly as they did,"Aella is going to skin me alive if I let you get kidnapped," Fennic muttered under his breath, "where is the stick anyway?"  
There was some shuffling beyond them before the man from before called out, "So the priest enslaved you already? How unfortunate, you look like you could hold your own in a fight."  
[1/31/2017 1:03:53 PM] That Missing Kid: "they took them." he muttered right back, keeping his hands on the man. He lifted the left one to his face slowly, daring to push the blindfold off while he believed his face was out of sight. "You have extraordinary timing though."

His breath hitched then. Enslaved? Had he done that?  
[1/31/2017 4:50:27 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Well you know, psychic link and all that." Fennic's voiced was faced away from him. He was standing in front of him, arms spread in front of him protectively, one hand curled around a spear that looked like its blade was on steroids. "You know, the last time we met your previous incarnation was very nice, and screwing the priest secretly." There was a sound of a sword being drawn. "Oh did that make you mad? Good, it wouldn't be fun to fight if you weren't mad."  
[1/31/2017 11:51:54 PM] That Missing Kid: Taking the mask and blindfold off at the same time, he staggered a step, drawing in a deep breath as he did. His eyes whipped about, looking for Aella.  
[2/1/2017 12:31:07 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella was still in the goons grasp, though finally their form was flickering into view. The Mintaka warrior was standing in front of them with his sword drawn however, eyes narrowed dangerously as he waited for Fennic to make a move. "The last time I met yours, he was nothing but a drunk who chased skirts." Fennic's grip on the blade twisted. "Oh did that make you mad?" The man mocked the anger coming off the guardian in waves. "I didn't realize you had upgraded to pants so recently." Then both of them were moving, sparks flying as their blades crashed into each other with a screech. The fight was hard to watch, not because it was bloody but because both of them moved too fast for the naked eye to catch.  
[2/1/2017 2:47:49 PM] That Missing Kid: Taking the mask in his hand, he looked to the goons, only to throw it out to them, trying to catch their attention. The blindfold was in his hand next, though he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. He looked to the goons, than the alley way. He stepped back towards it, wondering if he could bait them away  
[2/1/2017 2:47:51 PM] That Missing Kid: *.  
[2/1/2017 5:26:14 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Hey shouldn't his eyes be covered?" The one holding Aella asked, the other next to him punched his arm.  
"Of course he should be blindfolded you idiot!" Then they were charging at him, still holding tight to his sword as they did. Aella did not like being carried like they were, no instead the blade twisted in the man's grip causing a slash of red to spread across his palms. The blade was mobile now twisting through the air to attack the men who'd been holding it before it flew back towards Reese, hilt first. Aella's hand was reaching for his as they flew towards him.

Just beyond the fight was still ongoing, though each second seemed to be growing faster and more deadly. As the pair broke apart, panting it was clear that Fennic had drawn the shorter stick. He had cuts along his arms and his legs, as if the man had been playing a game while he attacked just testing the inside of the guardian's boundaries. The other man simply had a small cut on his cheek and a small gash on his hands. Otherwise he looked like maybe he'd just gone jogging. Fennic's legs trembled slightly and he was leaning heavily on his spear now, a cut from over his eyebrow was dripping down his face. He grinned slightly, "Is this the part when I say something cool Reese?" He glanced back at him with a short laugh.  
[2/1/2017 5:55:02 PM] That Missing Kid: Holding his hand out, he made sure to grab Aella's hand, catch the hilt. He grasped the hand much harder than he mentioned but he wasn't about to let it be taken away.  
Just as he went to run, he saw Fennic and also heard him. It was horrible and dumb but he turned his body sharp, and went to him instead. He moved to slide in front of him, cutting off the space between him and the other man. He looked to him, daring to raise the sword at him, in a silent demand for him to stay back. "Not yet." his voice trembled out in a answer to Fennic. "Not yet."  
[2/1/2017 6:13:55 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The man seemed to be frozen, his eyes wide as they locked onto John's. His teeth gritted and he looked to be straining to move, to do anything other than stare at John and the gaze pinning him in place. As if pulled he crashed to his knees with a rush of air escaping his lips , his arms were shaking from where they held him up and his eyes looked unfocused as they stared at the cobblestone. The pair behind him started to rush forward with twin cries of 'Boss!' but stopped when the man held his hand back towards them. As if fighting a hand pushing it down, the new guardian raised his head to stare at Reese. The man's hair was plastered to his face by sweat, his cheeks were flushed an angry crimson and his pale blue eyes bore into Reese's with pure hatred. He panted harshly through his nose, chin tilted up at him defiantly.

Aella's hand took the sword's place once more, their eyes unreadable. "Command him to stand Reese."  
[2/1/2017 6:33:01 PM] That Missing Kid: With his mind racing so fast it was blank, he could only follow Aella's advice. "Stand." he said slowly, unsurely.  
He swallowed down the urge to turn his back on him, and look to Fennic to see if he was getting any better, or if he was going to he okay. He stood somewhat taller, though felt cowardly as he did.  
[2/1/2017 6:42:56 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The sword was impassive as they let go of the priest's hand to stand in front of Mintaka, their hair fell forward around their face as they bent to whisper something to the man. He jerked forward dangerously, trying to get at the sword but even as he did, the muscles in hsi leg began to move. He grunted and strained as his body moved against it's own will. The warrior stood in front of him, teeth gritted as he stared down Reese, his eyes smoldering as he seemed to fight harder the more upright his body became. His hands were pinned to his side as he stood before Reese like a soldier would in front of a general. His eyes shot skyward as if cursing the gods for putting him here. Behind them Fennic was standing slowly, watching as this all happened. The guardian's grip tightened on his spear as he watched the display.  
[2/1/2017 6:57:05 PM] That Missing Kid: His eyes moved between Aella and the man. He drew himself a step back from the man's gaze alone. His lowered his eyes to his blades, and found himself speaking out, "Drop your weapons."  
Just to be safe. He turned halfway, glancing back to Fennic before keeping his eyes on the second guardian, muttering out, "are you okay?"  
[2/1/2017 7:20:16 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic was staring at where his own weapon had dropped itself from his hand, staring and staring before he looked at Reese with something hiding underneath the usual smile he cast towards him. "Just a few nicks and cuts, I'll be fine." He assured him, but still his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "What are you going to do with him?" He asked jerking his chin towards the dark haired man.  
Aella walked back to Reese's side, their steps not making a sound as they rejoined him.  
[2/1/2017 8:51:21 PM] That Missing Kid: He looked towards the man, just wanting to leave him behind, wanting to just leave him be. He looked to Fennic's spear and bent down to pick it up. He held it out to Fennic once more, offering it to him. He looked to Aella next. "we need him, don't we?"  
[2/1/2017 9:05:18 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "We need all of them. It's the only way to get you back home." Aella's hair was blowing around them in the sea breeze as they spoke, their eyes almost luminescent from where they pierced the man stood before them. "As unworthy as this one is, we need him." The guardian still refused to look at the priest and sword in front of him. His goons were long gone, leaving only the young man in place. Fennic took the spear with a nod, his hand carefully at the other end. Aella spoke again, their voice heavier than before. "He tried to kill you, tried to carve your heart out so he could be free." At that the warrior looked down sharply, Aella continued. "He doesn't want to belong to you, you who would rend the heavens and bring control to the kingdom," the man shook slightly as the sword came closer again, their usual calm glow was tainted. Darkness rolled through the soft light, "He who is to be the strongest chosen," even the air around their alley seemed to darken, "he who will beloved and feared. He tried to take it from you, tried to take what has been written." Mintaka actually looked fearful as the small being approached him.  
[2/1/2017 9:15:01 PM] That Missing Kid: Reese fell silent, watching Aella as they spoke. He was riddled into his spot, not wanting to speak or move. He didn't want to hear what he had to say what was written into his future. Because it sounded so fake to him, a teenager who could only run from the dangers of this word. "Then we'll let him go." he squawked out. "Once I can go home. He can go. Everyone can go once I go home. We can promise this won't be a forever thing. Right?" he glanced to Fennic.  
[2/1/2017 9:17:24 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic had to tear his eyes away from Aella. "What? I, I'm not sure." He frowned slightly, "the last ma- Priest stayed with us for a long time, until she passed actually. We never left her side."  
[2/1/2017 9:23:58 PM] That Missing Kid: "....well, I'm going to go home, so--" he looked ahead and went to follow Aella, went to stand by them. He leaned his head forward, "We'll just have to promise him that he can go one day. This won't be forever." he looked to the dark haired man, "Okay?"  
[2/1/2017 9:27:33 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Fuck you." The man spat at Reese's feet, in a flash his head was sideways. Aella stared down at him, not caring about the blood streaked across their fingers now, the air around the blade only seemed to grow darker and colder as they stared down at him. The man kept his gaze low when he spoke again. "A bastard priest and a tainted sword. How fitting." Again Aella raised their hand to strike him but Fennic was faster. He lifted Aella into the air, even as they struggled.  
"Are they tainted? Really?" He frowned as he looked the blade over then turned to the stranger to the world. "Did that man touch you? Your skin I mean."  
[2/1/2017 9:55:02 PM] That Missing Kid: Going through his memories, he ignored the bitter emotion that suddenly bloomed open in response to Mintaka. "My chin? Yeah my chin." that happened. In the memory, he lifted a hand to rub at it slightly.  
He looked up to Aella, raising g his hands slightly, wanting to calm them down somehow. "It'll be okay right?"  
[2/1/2017 10:16:12 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella was rounding on him then, their usual pale blue eyes glaring black against the paleness of their skin. "You," their voice echoed with the voice of thousands. "You are a coward, a fool who was bested by his own servant." Their whipped around them in the sudden gusts of wind blowing towards them, "you were a coward too scared to face your enemy so you ran. You were a coward to afraid to fight back for what was yours." They crowded against Reese, forcing him back towards the stone walls, "You are a sniveling whelp who can not take what belongs to you." They thundered.

"The scabbard! Reese grab the scabbard quick!" Fennic was grabbing tight to his spear as the wind picked up speed, tearing at the groups clothes. "Put them away!"

The sword didn't so much as glance at the guardian as their hands cupped the side of Reese's face, fingers digging into him. "I will show you what awaits you, what death will find you Priest how I will end you." Their voice was softer, like a mother comforting a baby. "It will not be swift." A crash of sound. "It will not be painless." Someone sobbing. "I will not be merciful at your end."  
[2/1/2017 10:26:55 PM] That Missing Kid: With his throat closing on itself, his breath was held as he stumbled back. He could feel his skin shake in response to Aella, feel his chest explode and his stomach dropping, like he got caught doing a crime of sorts. Unable to tear his eyes away from the sword, he took in the sounds their words. He could only consider what he heard truth, bit at the same time he wanted to argue, scream back at them his reasonings. His hands moved across his waist, though slow as he looked for the sheith.  
[2/1/2017 10:32:55 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "You forget your friend Reese. What of him if you leave. What of him now?" The scene beyond them was changing, changing to that of a luxurious throne room. The walls were dripping in red fabrics, gold spires rising from the floor to the ceiling, draped in jewels and gems. The floor was a gold marble, streaks of the color weaving their way towards the center of the room where the throne sat in a large gazebo that was piled high with silks and pillows. A man sat in the middle, laughing joyously as he played with a golden chain that dangled from a thin neck. Aella kept Reese pinned to the pillar of this room, allowing him no room to move. "What happens to poor Jack?"  
[2/1/2017 10:37:52 PM] That Missing Kid: "I can't leave him." he said quickly, "we're going to get him, then go home. That was the plan all along." he sputtered this put quickly, but still felt guilty. In the past days of running and just getting through, Jack has slipped his mind. The guilt ate him alive. He couldn't forget, never again. "Aella, please.." he had started to beg, but his eyes caught on the man. He stared him down, trying to figure out who he was.  
[2/1/2017 10:49:58 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The person spoke lowly to the young man on the chain. In the weeks since his arrival he was thinner, much thinner than when Reese had seen him. Bruises littered across his arms in the clear shapes of hands. A large bruise was painted across one side of his face as he crouched in front of the man. When he spoke, the man was laughing again, tugging the chain as his hands went to his stomach to laugh. Jack was jerked forward and winced. Aella was whispering to him again. "A consort to the prince is not a bad roll for a priest." Jack hung his head, staring only at his lap as the Prince gestured more figures forward to them where they hoisted the human up, "See how obedient he's become in such a short time?"  
"Reese! Reese the scabbard!" A voice was calling faintly to him.  
[2/1/2017 11:00:54 PM] That Missing Kid: Putting all the energy that had exploded with in him from Wanting to run up to Jack, call his name despite him being death, he pushed the sword back into the scabbard, listening to the third party voice. It wasn't true. The sight wasn't true he told himself. Jack is deaf, he'd have to look at the man's face to know what he was saying.

It wasn't true. But it still left him feeling disgusted, torn apart. Was that his fate? Was he not with the dragon? He only had questions, and barely any answers. He felt like that was his life's setting, confusion.  
[2/1/2017 11:15:41 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: As soon as the sword slid into the scabbard the scene was erased, Fennic was looking over Reese worriedly, his hands not touching him but only barely. Even the stranger looked concerned from where he was standing. "Reese are you ok?" The Brunet kept stepping around him, looking over every inch of him to look for any damage. "Whatever they showed you was a lie, alright? Whatever they said wasn't true." Even as he said it though, his voice trembled slightly.

The man walked towards them, looking around the alley. "Where are the rest of you? That sword needs purification before anything else happens."  
[2/1/2017 11:20:51 PM] That Missing Kid: His hand raised to grab the edge of his shirt, raising it to press it into his eyes quickly. With a sharp sniff he was trying to gather himself, all while nodding to what Fennic said. "I'm okay. I'm fine." he really wasn't though.  
He drew in a deep breath only to look up towards Mintaka, feeling wary of him still. "We- we haven't found the others yet. You're the second one we've met so far."  
[2/1/2017 11:25:41 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Second?" The man scowled, it was probably his trademarked look. "You've passed both Betelgeuse and Bellatrix to get here and you didn't bother with either of them?" Fennic looked away. "Incredible. So not only is my master a bastard priest and his sword tainted, his centerpost is an idiot incapable of finding even the smallest guardians."  
[2/1/2017 11:36:01 PM] That Missing Kid: "I'm not exactly the luckiest guy." he glanced to Fennic, "but I'm thankful." he added quickly. "how do you guys exactly purify a swo"  
[2/1/2017 11:36:12 PM] That Missing Kid: *sword?  
[2/1/2017 11:53:41 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "The same way you purify a priest." Mintaka looked at him as if to say 'really?'. He rolled his eyes, "We need to get to your temple, from there we can work on finding the others and purifying Aella."  
Fennic nodded in agreement, "that's the only thing we can do for now. Do you know where your temple is?"  
[2/2/2017 12:40:52 AM] That Missing Kid: Reese did that thing where a person bares their teeth and makes that inwardly hissing noise. He shook his head after that.  
[2/2/2017 12:45:54 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The newest guardian stared at him in silence for a moment before sighing deeply through his nose. "It's three days walk from here, if we hurry we should be able to cure the sword before it becomes permanently stained." He sent a sharp look towards Fennic, whose hands were inching ever so slightly towards Reese, "and we will not be touching the priest, no matter what happens to him."  
[2/2/2017 12:53:39 AM] That Missing Kid: Huh? Glancing towards Fennic he looked towards his hands and leaned away slightly, though pressed a smile up to him. He looked between the two, only to ask, "mind leading the way?"  
[2/2/2017 1:00:44 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Since neither of you seem to know the way." The dark haired man didn't wait for them as he started to walk back down the alleyway and pulled a mask from his belt loop to tie on. His was much more gruesome than the pair behind him, it was the twisted face of a devil painted in red and black stripes and gold blood dripping from it's teeth. "Put your masks on, we don't want you getting spirited away." Fennic was scrambling to pull his on as he waited for John to start following him first.  
[2/2/2017 1:43:20 AM] That Missing Kid: Oh. Uh oh. Suddenly he held his hands out, looking at the ground. He felt ungraceful as hell as he went about, searching. When he did find it, he picked it up and tied it too his face. Feeling it was secure, he dared to take a glance down to the sword. His stomach stretched tightly as he swallowed his breath.  
He turned towards Mintaka and began to approach him.  
[2/2/2017 1:48:55 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: As they wove through the streets once more, the sounds began to grow though not to the volume tht they once were. No instead they were like a distant hum in the background. It was as they were passing through the town square once more that he spoke."Barnum," his voice was softer, speaking only for him. "My name is Barnum." Fennic was too busy looking around at everything to bother listening to him.  
[2/2/2017 1:50:49 AM] That Missing Kid: "My name's Reese." he said in response. Barnum. He mouthed the name to see how it would feel. It was satsfiying for him to say. The kind of word that just felt right.  
[2/2/2017 1:54:39 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Tell me, Reese." He shortened the vowels slightly as he said his name, "do priests come from another world as the stories say?" They were making surprisingly good time out of the town. As they passed through one of the arches leading to the edge of town, Barnum turned quickly and reached behind a stack of crates to pull out a travelers pack.  
[2/2/2017 6:25:27 AM | Removed 6:26:24 AM] That Missing Kid: This message has been removed.  
[2/2/2017 6:26:03 AM | Removed 6:26:33 AM] That Missing Kid: This message has been removed.  
[2/2/2017 7:41:18 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: ??))  
[2/2/2017 9:31:49 AM] That Missing Kid: (( I posted in the wrong room twiCE  
[2/2/2017 9:32:17 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Omg ))  
[2/2/2017 12:35:21 PM] That Missing Kid: "haven't the others?" he asked curiously, wondering why a guardian wouldn't already know. He nodded his head afterwards, confirming it as he looked off. "yeah. Yeah I came for another... world ". Was it just a world? Or universes? How long from home was he really? "I think. I believe so. Homes nothing like this place."  
[2/2/2017 7:03:25 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Malia, the priestess before you never spoke of home. It was too hard she said. But that was over a hundred years ago." Barnum watched the shorter male a moment. "Tell me of your home. What is it like? Do you all dress so strangely?"  
[2/2/2017 9:16:17 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Malia, the priestess before you never spoke of home. It was too hard she said. But that was over a hundred years ago." Barnum watched the shorter male a moment. "Tell me of your home. What is it like? Do you all dress so strangely?"  
[2/3/2017 6:28:50 AM] That Missing Kid: He decided that talking was better than wallowing in his thoughts or trying to hold out bitter feelings against the man. "Kinda, yeah. We have different styles of clothing but nothing like what this place has. There's no powers, or special abilities at home. No swords. I mean there are swords but we don't ever use them, at all." he glanced at the ground as he thought about it. "It feels a lot smaller than this place too. We don't have any gods-... Well we do. But only in theory and books. None of them can be seen so they're all in spirit? But nothing like- this place." he finally looked over to him. "the swords back at him don't have spirits though. They're just swords."  
[2/3/2017 8:22:42 PM | Edited 8:50:04 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic was walking ahead of them, even though he had no idea where they were going really. Barnum kept pace with Reese, listening to him as they continued out of the town. "Since you can not see your gods they don't exist?" Finally they passed under the entry to the city and Barnum removed his mask once more and turned the pale eyes to the priest. "I find that a sad way to live, particularly for one of your profession." The man stepped around him to walk ahead of Fennic who was dropping back next to Reese.  
"Are you alright?"  
[2/3/2017 9:27:23 PM] That Missing Kid: He went to tell him he never asked to be a priest nor did he want to be one. He held his tongue back and went to sighing instead. He went to stare at the ground or give his sword a curious eye, only to suddenly look back up when Fennic joined him. "I could ask you the same thing," he responded, glancing him over.  
[2/3/2017 9:29:43 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: He waved a hand dismissively, "They're only scratches, guardians can't kill each other." Fennic's eyes drifted back down to the sword at his side, smile turning down slightly. "I'm sorry, again. I should have moved faster."  
[2/3/2017 9:35:29 PM] That Missing Kid: He shook his head then. "It's okay, I'm just glad you showed up when you did. We're going to fix this now, aren't we? So it's okay." he took in a deep breath as he looked ahead, whispering, "it'll all be okay."  
[2/3/2017 9:38:26 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Still, the wind guardian didn't look happy about this fact. Rubbing one of the scabs on his arm idly he continued following after Barnum who looked to be in his own thoughts.  
do you wanna time skip to them getting to the temple??]  
[2/3/2017 10:07:03 PM] That Missing Kid: (( sure!  
[2/3/2017 10:20:19 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: dragon age soundtrack came on, lets do this]  
[2/3/2017 10:36:19 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Three long days had passed by slowly yet they marched onwards to a mountain that had once been far in the distance. It rose skyward like a hand reaching to break the clouds with all it's might. Reach the clouds it did, they passed over the face of the rocks to cast shadows along their path and rain against their backs. Still Barnum pushed them higher until their walkway was narrow enough that only one man could climb at a time. Fennic leapt along the rocks easily, startling goats as they went and bounding from sheer rock face to the next. Barnum was steady beside Reese, keeping a steadying hand on the back of his pack, but never on the priest directly. Finally by the eve of the third night the rocks began to level out and recess back into themselves as if someone had pushed them. When they reached the peak another short path lay before them, spiraling down towards what appeared to be a gash cut into the rock. The closer they got, the taller the gash seemed to become until it wasn't a gash but a city. A city carved into the rocks themselves.

Pillars rose from the tops of the tallest buildings, stalactites here long before the city now decorated their roof tops like coral. From the earth between the buildings, large crystals of every shade and cut glittered in an unknown light. The buildings themselves appeared to be cut from the very stone on which they stood, the colors of the earth dancing along the faces like wind blowing across them. Before the temple was a lake, so deep it looked almost black. Boats were scattered across it's surface though they were so still that no ripples could be seen by their movement. Where Fennic was bounding ahead excitedly, Barnum lingered beside Reese, his expression almost pained. "The Temple of Orion."  
[2/3/2017 11:50:20 PM] That Missing Kid: "do they have beds?" he sighed out exhaustedly all while leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. After a second or so, he stood up taller, taking in the very sight of the area. It was.. Beautiful? Nothing like what he's seen before. His lips parted as he stared forward in Awe, and began to follow Fennic though at a slow pace. "is no one here?" he asked after a few moments, looking back to Barnum only to be taken back by his express.  
[2/4/2017 12:03:13 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic laughed and turned to look at him, "Of course they have beds, the comfiest beds in the kingdom." Barnum was lagging behind the closer they got, looking increasingly more uncomfortable but as they reached the first houses he pulled his mask down over his face once more. Once they stepped past the first entryway the whole demeanor of the town changed. The buildings were no longer the plain stone of the mountain, rather they were covered in elaborate frescoes and designs that brought the city to life. The streets were filled with people in the same clothing, looking like they'd just stepped out of a portrait. Women had long scarves that draped over their head and trailed behind them, jewels glittering along the edges and woven into their hair. Colored skirts of every pattern imaginable fell around sandaled feet. Their hair was kept short surprisingly and some in tight braids along their head. The men that passed were dress almost identical save for the short hats they wore instead of the scarves.  
"This is your city. The city of Orio." Barnum lead them through the busy streets and over bridges with the same crystalline water flowing underneath them, "It's been here since Orio himself carved the rocks with his dragon." He continued past busier streets where everyone seemed to be in a great mood. No one was on the streets starving like the last town, nowhere was devoid of color or a smile. "Your temple." the masked man nodded towards the tallest building with the largest column rising from it.  
[2/4/2017 1:23:33 AM] That Missing Kid: As much as he wanted, desired to try to speak with people, to bathe, eat and sleep, he found himself starting down the Column. He remembered he was on a time limit. Taking in a dry breath, he stepped forward, "let's help Aella."  
[2/4/2017 1:28:45 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: As they walked through the town, people took notice of them. From staring to small gasps, everyone was paying Reese attention on his way to the temple. A few were even so daring as to reach out and try and touch him, though both Fennic and Barnum kept them at bay. By the time they reached the marbled steps of the temple a small parade of people were following them. From behind large gold and silver doors stepped a young woman with her hair done in a series of miniature braids down her back. She folded her hands in front of herself as they approached. She wore a gold and silver dress that seemed to flow over her skin and match the flowing scarf resting atop her head. She smiled warmly at the trio.  
"Reese, Barnum, Fennic. We've been expecting you."  
[2/4/2017 4:44:50 AM] That Missing Kid: It was all a little too much for him. The more he walked the more his head lowered and his hands hid into his jackets pockets. He felt suddenly out of place here, and unworthy. He dared glanced over his shoulder, only to move forward once more, taking in a sharp breath. Why did they all look at him like that?

Once stopping before the women, he glanced between the other two, in hopes of them explain who she was.  
[2/4/2017 8:33:40 AM | Edited 9:24:15 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: A hand jerked on his bag, but it was only Barnum setting his hand near him. He nodded to him once as if in comfort before looking to the woman before them. "Lady Amalthea, we were delayed." As the Lady's eyes settled on his masked face her features grew colder.  
"I ask that you do not speak for our priest, snake." Her tone was chilly and held such hatred it was almost palpable. Fennic shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, looking anywhere than the heated glare Barnum was receiving. Amalthea's eyes turned to Reese. "Now," her smile and tone were cheery once more, "Come inside dear Lord and we shall see to your comforts."  
[2/4/2017 11:04:04 AM | Edited 11:05:07 AM] That Missing Kid: He flinched to her tone and face, feeling the burn even from here. He was beginning to understand why Barnum hated this whole thing. If everyone treated him like this, it was just understandable. "l-" his voice came out as an awkward croak at first, "later. We-" his chest was tight, and it was hard to talk. The crowd was like a loaded pressure underwater. If he kept trying to speak, he thought he'd might drown in the atmosphere. "My sword needs-" he snuck a glance between the two once more, "purification? I need to do that first."

he snapped his eyes forward, "if we can, I mean-- if we may. I may. no, we may?"  
[2/4/2017 12:10:51 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The hand on his shoulder moved to grip the back of his neck under the hood, in what seemed to be a familiar gesture. He shook him slightly, maybe to remind him that they were here with him. Barnum held his head high even at her scathing remarks and Fennic had moved to stand closer as well having sensed his distress. The woman regarded them and the crowd a moment before giving a slow nod.  
"Come, we can discuss the sword inside, away from prying eyes." Behind her the doors opened once more as servants stepped out to usher them in.  
[2/4/2017 1:55:25 PM] That Missing Kid: He allowed a sigh to leave him, and he nodded gently, thanking them both, silently. Honestly, he was largely grateful for Barnum's silent touches of reassurance. Even if they where indirect.

Pressing forward, he moved inside, trying to find solace from the crowd.  
[2/4/2017 10:50:58 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: When they were finally inside, the doors closed behind them with an almost final sounding thud that echoed through the tall hallways. Tall palmed trees lined the walkway, leaning in towards the people walking through, their leaves blocking the second story from view. The floor was marble as well, though this was shot through with deep gold colors unlike the front steps and deep red and blue carpets lining the floor in a far distance. Amalthea walked forward, not caring at the deep bows they received as the group walked further into the temple. The center of the temple held a pond with a dragon shaped spout shooting water into it. This was where she stopped, turning to look at them all. "Your sword, you said you needed to purify it?" She was straight to the point.

Barnum's lips clinched shut tighter and his grip tightened ever so slightly. Fennic looked to Reese, waiting for him to continue.  
[2/4/2017 11:31:40 PM] That Missing Kid: His grip made him stiffen visibly. He was looking dead ahead staring at the dragon's mouth as he recalled the snowy one from before.  
Despite how it stole him, he mourned for it. Wished it was with him. He still felt disgusting for leaving it with those strangers, those mercenaries.

Softly, his voice spilled out, like a drop in a roaring waterfall. "Yes."  
[2/4/2017 11:32:50 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Unsheath it."  
[2/4/2017 11:34:03 PM] That Missing Kid: His body hesitated, including his breath. Slowly, he bowed his head to look at the sword, Aella, and take in the moments from days before. Was he ready to face that again? Moving his hand over, he gripped the hilt, and glanced to Fennic, looking for a confirmation that he was supposed to do this.  
[2/4/2017 11:36:23 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Around them the room was being cleared quickly, everyone aside from their party was disappearing from view. Fennic nodded slightly, eyes pinned to the hilt of the sword. They needed to do this, it was why they'd come here.  
[2/4/2017 11:39:41 PM] That Missing Kid: Grasping the hilt tighter, he pulled the blade out quickly, like he was trying to get a Bandaid off so he could deal with the pain quickly, and get it over easiler.  
[2/4/2017 11:39:45 PM] That Missing Kid: *easily.  
[2/4/2017 11:52:52 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: As soon as the blade hit the air, the room darkened. The shadows stretched longer and lingered over the group menacingly and the air around them took a sickly green tint. The wind picked up, ripping at the leaves of the trees and the people still left in the room. The air pressure dropped, pressing in on all of them as if someone was trying to force them to the ground ,to subdue whatever was waiting for the sword as soon as it was released. The seconds dragged on even as Reese moved quickly until finally the sword was sitting in the light. No longer was it the pale silver of a perfectly crafted blade, instead it was covered with rust and stains. The edges were chipped and at some points long gashes ran across it. A beat passed before a pair of hands were wrapping around Reese's middle and puling him forward. "My Priest," the voice was a gargled version of it's original self, it sounded sickly, it sounded deadly. A dark head of hair pressed against his chest, a face rubbing against the worn fabric. "Reese, have you missed me? We've missed you. So much."  
[2/5/2017 2:10:00 AM] That Missing Kid: He had no strength to provide to pull away from them. He moved forward, with the arms following their pull. He felt his expression drop to one of sorrow as he looked down. His free hand raised, moving to place a hand on their back to comfort them. Though he never pressed it down on them. he looked down to them, watching them as his lips parted. A ghost's voice left his lips, so light and small, he didn't even know he spoke vocally. "I've missed you too,"  
[2/5/2017 2:22:21 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Why would you leave me in the dark Reese?" Their grip was tightening as they spoke, "My Priest is so cruel to lock me away, to leave us in the shadows." Their fingers dug into his back almost painfully. "You would leave us to rot away." The voices were a whisper now, a whisper growing into a slow rumble that seemed to shake the building as it spoke. "A curse on you, A curse for your generations." Aella lifted their head to reveal glassy eyes devoid of color and pupil. They blinked up at him, their pale hair moving to fall over one shoulder. "You left us in the cold Reese." Suddenly Reese was being dragged from behind, Barnum pulling him away sharply as Fennic moved to stand in front of him with his spear at the ready. Aella's hands hung limply in the air from where they'd been holding Reese. Slowly, deep amber colored liquid began to drip from their eyes, to stream down their cheeks. "That is mine." The sword sounded heartbroken, hands reaching for him again desperately. "Don't take my priest away."  
[2/5/2017 3:35:27 AM] That Missing Kid: His head was shaking, his mouth opening to tell them he was just trying to help. A sharp yelp left him when he found himself stumbling backwards, and trying to regain his stance. He whipped his head around, before finally looking up to Barnum, then ahead once more.  
[2/5/2017 3:42:15 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Amalthea stepped away from them, closer to the trees. Slowly Aella started to move towards them, their movement unnatural. Their knees were locked as they stepped closer and closer, their hands twitched occasionally as they reached out for Reese. "My..." They gasped raggedly, "That's mine. That's mine." Barnum pulled Reese further away, one hand moving the hood to hide the priest's face, he didn't even seem to be breathing. Aella blinked, tilting their head from side to side slowly. "That's mine." The phrase repeated lowly, they're head moving as if it was too heavy for itself. Finally it stopped on one side with a cracking sound. " That's ours. " Lines were spreading across the sword's face slowly, orange blooming across the pale skin and eating away at it.  
[2/5/2017 3:52:29 AM] That Missing Kid: "We--- we gotta help them." he finally croaked, "What do we do?" He asked next, just as hushed yet rushed. He couldn't see anymore, he was somewhat glad. He didn't fight Barnums protective actions, but instead welcomed them.  
[2/5/2017 4:04:00 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Even as he asked, Fennic was already on the move, rushing Aella. He swung the spear low, smirking slightly when the sword jumped like he'd wanted. Without missing a beat he struck his chest, kicking him back towards the fountain with all of his might. The thing twisted in the air somehow, landing just before the fountain, it's creaking head tilting forward so that it's hair hung around it. "That's not nice. Kilan was nicer. Kilan was a better Guardian." Fennic kept moving, even as Aella kept speaking. "Kilan tried to stop it. Kilan tried to stop him!" The sword leapt out of his path and up onto the top of the dragon's head. "Kilan wouldn't let himself be swayed!" It hung off of one of the horns, giggling to itself now. "History is a ring, history wears a ring." The sword swung slightly before launching itself back at Fennic with a vicious yell. Fennic parried and rolled out of the way of their next kick, even as the marble cracked and bent under their foot.  
"Barnum! Help would be greatly appreciated right about now!" Fennic rolled up, swinging his spear again.

Barnum gripped the sides of Reese's face then, careful to keep the fabric of the hood under his skin. "Reese on my command, run for the fountain. Do not move. Do not remove your hood until we call for you."  
[2/5/2017 2:43:54 PM] That Missing Kid: Staring back to the man, he could feel his own hands shaking. He was scared more than he wanted to admit. His lips locked together as tried to nod, only to give up. He forced himself to talk, "Yes sir."

His hands were already raising, moving to grasp the edges of the hood, moving to keep his face hidden as he was told. His eyes went to tell floor, waiting.  
[2/5/2017 5:27:06 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The asked man searched his face, looking for something. He smiled faintly and tipped the young man's head forward to press his mouth against it. "You were born for this." As quickly as he'd been there, Barnum was gone in an instant. The three were moving in wide arcs and quick jabs at each other, Aella seemed to be the most harmed thankfully. More rust colored liquid streamed from their wounds as they staggered after the pair. In one quick thrust, Fennic cut off their leg leaving them screaming in the pond. In the next Barnum had cut off their arm. The thing was thrashing now, trying to get AR them however they could even when injured. Their screams were echoed off the walls and seemed to fill up the space in the room. "I'll destroy you!!" They roared, thrashing in the water. Fennic had a foot resting on their blast leg, keeping them pinned while Barnum made quick work of the clawed hand flashing at him. Finally the creature sat back with a cry, still trying to worm it's way free. "Reese, now!"  
[2/5/2017 7:24:53 PM] That Missing Kid: These words were enough to bring the boy to tears. His eyes were squeezed shut as he took in deep breaths. He felt surprised joy though it devolved to fear quickly. With each scream his body shook more, energized to run again. He held back a sob when he heard the screams and tried to hold himself together. He couldn't not listen because he had to hear his cue.

Though when he did, he turned his body, tearing away from his spot while he ran up to the pond, then inside.  
[2/5/2017 7:48:39 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Barnum held Aella's head back, fingers wedged into the sides of their mouth to hold it open even as the sword bit at them savagely. "Scoop the water into your hands," Fennic grunted, still holding tight to them. "Scoop the water and repeat after me!"  
[2/6/2017 3:09:05 AM] That Missing Kid: Taking the water into his hands, he pressed his flesh together as hard as he could so it wouldn't slip out. He stepped forward, holding the cradled water over Aella's head. His eyes flickered down, taking Aella's bodily form, taking in the damage in them. he felt his lower lip tremble, and could only stop it by sucking it between his teeth. He nodded to Fennic, signaling him to start.  
[2/6/2017 2:46:54 PM | Edited 2:47:56 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella jerked forward with a yell, trying to speak around Barnum's fingers. "Traitor! Traitor! Coward!" They spat the words even as Fennic spoke over them.  
"The dragons of sky, the lord of the stars," He tightened his grip. "I ask for your mercy, I ask for your blessing. Let they who have been touched be cleansed let I who have been cursed make amends." Aella was thrashing harder now, their white hair turning inky colored. Barnum bit back a yell as the sword dug into his fingers deeper.  
"You need to drink the water! Drink it and leave some to Aella!" He ground out, clearly in pain.  
[2/6/2017 2:58:00 PM] That Missing Kid: With his voice, not yelling to be heard like Fennic or trying to get another person to listen, trembled out into the air, soft enough for him to hear it himself. His eyes were on the water, instead of Aella. He couldn't look at them for the time being.  
Bringing his hands to his mouth, water tricked into his mouth and down his chin. Being able to get a gulp, he lowered his hands to swallow it and save the rest for Aella. He held it over the swords face once more.  
[2/6/2017 3:10:28 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella's face twisted darkly, glassy eyes staring at Reese as it whispered everything he was. The guardian's didn't react or didn't hear it, but with drool running down their chin, the sword promised pain after pain. Barnum spoke then jerking his chin to the sword. "Make them drink it."  
[2/6/2017 7:54:53 PM] That Missing Kid: Opened the bottom of his hand, the water rained down towards the blades open mouth.  
[2/6/2017 7:58:54 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: They tried to push their mouth closed, to fight off the water as it landed on their tongue but it was no use. The sword gulped down the water and within moments slumped forward into unconsciousness then vanished, most likely back to the actual sword laying near the pond.  
Fennic stood and brushed his bangs back from his face. "They get stringer everytime I think." He laughed breathlessly and looked at Barnum and the blood rubbing down his fingers. "We should get that wrapped I think, before anything else happens." Barnum raised one finger at him.  
[2/7/2017 3:17:07 AM] That Missing Kid: Stepping back, the strength in his legs wavered. He found himself suddenly flopping back, sitting in the water as it splashed back at him from his ungraceful sitting. He sighed heavily as he sat forward, hunching his back as he did so.  
[2/7/2017 3:37:35 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Barnum and Fennic hurried to his side instantly, looking him over with a twin pair of worried eyes. Fennic was the first to reach for him, to close his hands around the other's arms and try to haul him up. "I think this means it's time for a short rest." Barnum nodded in agreement and reached for the other arm.  
"If the building has not changed I can take him to the priest's quarters." Fennic grinned.  
"Of course you know where the quarter's are."  
[2/7/2017 3:45:05 AM] That Missing Kid: "I'm sorry." He sounded out instantly, moving to stand with them. "I'm sorry." He repeated under his breath, "I'll do better next time, I promise."  
[2/7/2017 3:51:53 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Barnum's masked face turned back from glaring at the other guardian to look at Reese, his expression softening. "You did perfect Reese."  
[2/7/2017 3:28:18 PM] That Missing Kid: His eyes closed and his head fell forward some what. After a second, he waved his hands signalling for them to let go. "Hey, I can walk, thank you though. Thank you so much."  
[2/7/2017 4:08:37 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: They pulled away to give him room.  
[2/7/2017 10:15:00 PM] That Missing Kid: Standing, he slouched forward, before moving to stand taller. Looking to Fenni, he spoke, "can you show keep that, thank place you mentioned?"  
[2/8/2017 2:10:12 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Show you the what?"  
[2/8/2017 6:21:48 PM] That Missing Kid: "the place you just mentioned?" he asked in return.  
[2/8/2017 6:30:20 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Oh right!" Fennic stretched, sucking in a breath. "Sorry, fighting and walking do not a happy guardian make," He glanced at Barnum who seemed to be far away again, "I don't recall exactly where it is, but it should be this way. Barnum knew the route better, like I said." Still, the dark haired young man started them off, heading down the hall to where Reese's rooms probably were. The second guardian on the other hand, stayed behind and watched them as they left. Whatever expression he wore was hidden behind the mask. Fennic kept walking, though with significantly less spring in his step than normal. "A nap sounds heavenly right now, don't you think?  
[2/8/2017 6:30:21 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: *"  
[2/8/2017 8:22:05 PM] That Missing Kid: Pausing, the priest--no no the boy looked up to Barnum, taking in a breath right before he spoke, "thank you. For helping me. And before. And... " his hands raised with the a vague gesture. "Thanks." he then went to go catch up to Fennic, though his feet were sliding across the ground, not making much effort to move. He was already shreading his bag and jacket off, allowing them to hang in his hand and drip drops on the floor as he walked.

"A short coma sounds good too," he found himself saying in reply.  
[2/8/2017 9:05:50 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Attendants hurried to take the items from him, hands gentle as they disappeared as quickly as they'd showed up. Fennic even let them take his spear away as they went. "If only we should be so lucky." He said with a tired laugh. The halls were just as bright and decorated as the entry was, somehow with more plants as well. Most doors were only think sheets of fabric hanging across archways, just as decorated as the ones draped over women's heads. He stopped when he reached the last doorway that faced out into the hallway. "Here we are sir, your quarters as requested." He bowed slightly with a wide gesture.  
[2/8/2017 9:16:41 PM] That Missing Kid: Stepping back he didn't know what else to do but attempt to bow in return. Drawing in a breath he let the wheels in his head in attempts to fire something back to him, a joke. "You have my uh-huh humblest gratitude, my- league?" he raise right after as he glanced away, looking the hallways down before he looked to the curtains ahead of himself. He looked to Fennic finally, speaking once more, "are you and Barnum going to be okay?"  
[2/8/2017 9:25:54 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The bow earned a small laugh from him as he stood, shifting his weight to his heels. "We'll be fine Reese, our past selves lived here, and it's not like anything can hurt us on a secluded mountain surrounded by our allies." Fennic blinked, thinking over his words slightly. "Well, not that I know of." A wrapped hand ruffled the top of Reese's hair, "We'll be fine."  
[2/9/2017 9:58:49 AM] That Missing Kid: His eyes closed, and in this moment, he realized just how tired he was. He realized just how his hand had began to rock from side to side when Fennic stilled it with his hand. His hand raised, taking Fennic's and squeezing it gently. He wanted to hug him, as a silent thanks but he wasn't sure if he could manage that, or get over the awkwardness of hugging him the first time anyways. So he did this instead. Finally, he went on inside afterwards, his eyes searching for a bed as he did so.  
[2/9/2017 12:17:14 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Have a good night!" Fennic let the curtain fall in front of his face before he disappeared.

The bed in the room was hard to miss. Set back into a stone entryway, just past the small seating are he'd walked into, was an extravagant yet simple canopied bed. The wood of the platform was a warm brown color, a little like melted caramels and covered in the faintest carvings. The sheets draped around the four corners from the ceiling, making up the canopy were white and blowing in the breeze from the large windows on either side of his room.  
To one side was a natural bathroom, made of the same clear water they'd seen coming in though this appeared to be frothing with bath soaps. They'd also laid a towel and a garment similar to what Amalthea had been wearing. The walls were covered in faded and chipped paintings of people and beasts. The other side opened up to a view of the city, though set high enough so people could not see in or reach him. That didn't stop the gatherings of people below them.  
The bed itself was covered in white sheets with a orange and gold patterned border. A mountain of pillows rested against the bare cave wall that served as it's headboard.  
[2/10/2017 3:15:09 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Soft as the sheets Reese was laying on, there was a small clatter in the sitting area on the far side of the room. Barnum tensed briefly hoping he hadn't awaken the priest. When he saw no immediate reaction he relaxed and finished setting the small table for him. Fennic was close behind, just looking over the room with soft 'oohs' and 'aahs'. He was loving the simplicity yet clear ranking of the room. He crouched beside the bed, and watched his priest for a moment.

He held onto the side and rested his cheek against the sheets with a small noise as he looked over his face. "Is this what it feels like to watch a baby sleep?" He asked gently. Barnum turned quickly to shoot him a disapproving glare. But the younger guardian didn't bother giving him attention. No instead he brushed some of Reese's hair from his face with a warm breeze. "You're much nicer than the last priestess. Warmer." He breathed the words. "You chose me first, I've never been chosen first." Fennic smiled dopily. Barnum walked to stand beside the pair, his expression as always hidden behind his mask.

"He can't hear you, I've muted the air around him." He said.

"I know, but it's still nice to talk to him." The breeze played with his hair again and Fennic's expression became wistful. "I like him more than Lisanna, he's kinder. Funnier too." Barnum said nothing in response. "I hope he lives longer."  
[2/10/2017 3:48:32 AM] That Missing Kid: That was when he did stir. His face suddenly contorted into a scowl, though it was quickly hidden as he pressed his face into the pillow he was hanging so tightly onto. His hands grasped it, not wanting for it to go away. He didn't wish to wake, his sleep was too good. It smelled so nice here, it felt so wonderful here. The bath he forced himself through was well worth it. His legs curled into his chest as he waited for sleep to over come it. When it did not, it was then did he start to push himself up, to sit up.

His eyes cracked open as he stared ahead, looking but not seeing. A sigh left his body and his back hunched, showing clear signs he didn't want to move any more. The wind guided him to close his eyes once more, but he soon felt the presence of others. Finally looking around, he caught sight of the two quickly, his shoulders tensing then relaxing just as fast.  
"Good morning." He told them both, giving out a tired smile as he did so.  
[2/10/2017 8:48:45 AM | Edited 8:49:04 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic smiled warmly up at him before sitting back. "Good morning." He grinned and pushed himself back to his feet. "Barnum and me brought you breakfast!" The guardian moved to actually pick up the table the tray was sitting on and try to drag it over to him. "We have oatmeal, fresh nectar, and a plate of sweet cakes!" Barnum watched as he plopped it down in his previous spot. It looked exactly as he described. A bowl of oatmeal with some sugar and syrup on top, a glass of yellow liquid that smelled surprisingly sweet, and a plate of thin crepe like things.

"If there's anything unsatisfactory about any of it please let us know so I can correct it." Barnum added.  
[2/10/2017 4:39:27 PM] That Missing Kid: Blinking several times as he tired to push himself more awake, he moved to the edge as well, staring at the food. He was quiet for a long moment, as he tried to swallow the difference of yesterday's morning to today's. He slowly reached for the cup of gold, bringing it to his nose to sniff lightly at. He stared into it next, trying to figure out what to make of it before even tasting it.

He looked up afterwards, glancing between them as he spoke, "you guys are too right?" he paused. "do guardians eat...?" he didn't feel right being the only one to eat, even the treatment didn't feel right still. Probably never will.  
[2/10/2017 9:35:11 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Fennic took it upon himself to perch next to him on the side of the bed, sitting close. "We do, it's just rude for us to eat in front of a priest. The sight might soil his appetite." The unimpressed tone rang heavily in his voice. "We also can't share foods lest we poison the meal with out saliva. Now that you're here they need to keep you as pure as possible." He leaned back onto his hands, "No contact unless solicited, no sharing food or baths. We're not even supposed to look you in the eye."  
[2/10/2017 9:41:46 PM] That Missing Kid: "that sounds awful." he finally croaked out. It sounded incredibly lonely. "there's- it's not really bad to loom keep in the eye right? Or eating together? Like will... Something actually happen or?" he scowled lightly, looking to the covers of the bed as he thought about it. He brought the nectar to his mouth finally, only to find himself chugging the whole cup down.  
[2/10/2017 9:46:32 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: It tasted like honey and citrus blended together. Roughly like pink lemonade. Barnum sat down on his other side, a hand settling on his back. "I doubt I would be allowed in these rooms were that the case. In all the years I had with Lisanna, nothing happened just by looking at her." He assured him in an even voice.  
"And you looked at her a lot." Fennic added with a grin, despite the other's quick shush. "I was so sure that we would have to purify her every few minutes too, but she seemed to enjoy even that." He shook his head at the memory.  
[2/10/2017 9:56:26 PM] That Missing Kid: Bowing his head forward he was trying to catch his breath from drinking the glass so fast. He placed it down and moved onto the food, starting by picking up a cake.  
He found himself feeling better under Barnum's hand. He wanted to ask about the girl before, but he couldn't find the words, so he had fallen silent as he ate, up until he asked, "if my dragon hadn't been shot down, where would I be right now?"  
[2/10/2017 9:58:39 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The younger guardian had moved to lay back on the bed, arms tucked behind his head. "We would all be here. Dragons call all of the guardian's to them with a priest. Otherwise, they're just hunks of meat with no purpose." He explained in almost tired sounding voice. "Even when we don't want to, none of us can resist a dragon's call."  
[2/10/2017 10:31:18 PM] That Missing Kid: "oh." he lowered him eyes only to look ahead towards one of the windows, falling deep in thought. "we have to look for the others next, right?"  
[2/11/2017 12:51:08 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Five more to go and we can make those wishes finally."  
[3/5/2017 3:21:17 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: *Fennic bounced one leg as he said it, eyes tracing the patterns on the ceiling. "You can go home." He didn't sound pleased about it and even behind his mask Barnum seemed to agree with the sentiment. He pushed himself up so he could sit crisscross next to Reese while he ate. "How's Aella?"  
[3/5/2017 5:38:34 PM] That Missing Kid: His hand stilled and the unbitten cake was lowered from his mouth. He could go home. He could go home and take Jack with him. They could go home. His eyes flickered forward at the thought of Aella and his body ran cold, his stomach dropping. "I... I hadnt had a chance to check on them yet."  
[3/5/2017 6:37:07 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Barnum nodded towards the scabbard leaning against a chair in the far room. "They are there, if you call them." Fennic watched the weapon mutely and held himself rigid.  
[3/5/2017 7:34:55 PM] That Missing Kid: His own body language screamed stiffness, nervousness. His mouth opened but no voice came out. He looked to the cup of nectar, wishing it was full once more. Feeling like he had taken too long, Reese moved onto his feet, pushing himself up to stand. "Aella?"  
[3/5/2017 7:51:54 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: At first there was just a whisper, something mournful wisping through the air. Then, not unlike their first appearance there was a glow at Reese's foot. It was dimmer, melancholy somehow. A head of dark hair was tilted down to the round as the figure prostrated themselves at his feet.  
[3/10/2017 5:09:37 PM] That Missing Kid: Reese stood there, frozen for a good moment. But fear watered down to sympathy, and worry. Slowly, he found himself on his knee's and his hands moving to rest on Aella's shoulders, in a effort to get them to sit up. "Aella?" he muttered out, trying to be gentle.  
[3/10/2017 6:58:58 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: On the bed behind him, Fennic barely stifled a gasp when Aella met Reese's gaze. Red rimmed their eyes, tear tracks still cleaning the grime built up on their cheeks. The eyes seemed stained, gray clouding across the sky bright eyes. The dark hair fell forward as their head bowed once more. "I.." their voice was thick, "I failed you." Their voice cracked and red rushed to color their pale cheeks. "I acted rashly and I tried to hurt you for no other reason than to be malicious." Their words came out in a rush, "I am a failure of a sword for you. I'm a failure as a shield." Aella pressed their forehead to the soft stone floors voice turning soft. "I beg your forgiveness."  
[3/26/2017 1:53:54 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: On the bed behind him, Fennic barely stifled a gasp when Aella met Reese's gaze. Red rimmed their eyes, tear tracks still cleaning the grime built up on their cheeks. The eyes seemed stained, gray clouding across the sky bright eyes. The dark hair fell forward as their head bowed once more. "I.." their voice was thick, "I failed you." Their voice cracked and red rushed to color their pale cheeks. "I acted rashly and I tried to hurt you for no other reason than to be malicious." Their words came out in a rush, "I am a failure of a sword for you. I'm a failure as a shield." Aella pressed their forehead to the soft stone floors voice turning soft. "I beg your forgiveness."  
[3/26/2017 4:57:54 PM] That Missing Kid: He was too quiet. He was still and quiet and he didn't know what to say or do. He feared the sword now, and had allowed the fear to stir. He was cautious now, not so completely reliant on them. But a piece of him was hurting, twisting at Aella's sight. He slowly placed a hand on his back, his thumb moving back and forth in an attempt of comfort.

"I forgive you." he made no effort of telling him it was okay, or if he didn't mind. Because he did mind. And it still effected him. It was hard not to explain that it was okay though, feeling as if it was part of the process of apologies. It wasn't.  
[3/27/2017 1:52:51 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: A sob tore it's way from Aella quickly followed buy another. Their hands moved from the side of their head to grip their face, trying to smother the noise. "Thank you. Thank you Reese, I could ask for nothing more." Their back curved as they bent in on themselves, trying to hide the relived tears escaping them. Barnum and Fennic watched on, one disapproving and the other wary of the blade they had so heavily relied on.  
[6/30/2017 4:25:39 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: boom ]  
[6/30/2017 4:29:06 AM] That Missing Kid: "...." his heart broke. He never had to deal with something like this before. His hands gripped their shoulders, though lightly. He tried to guide them up to sit up so he could look at them, but he didn't stop there. He shifted closer and sat beside him, all while wrapping his arms around the blades body so they could lean on them, and use his shoulder. His hand went back to rubbing on the person's back, doing his best to comfort him in ways only his mother truly showed him. "Just lean on me okay?"  
[6/30/2017 4:37:16 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Aella clung heavily to him like a child to a parent and sobbed for an indeterminate amount of time. Finally, once the sword had calmed enough, they vanished once more to their blade leaving only the echo of a yawn in their wake. The air was still heavy at the sword's reappearance and the other two didn't seem quite ready to speak all at once. In fact, even Fennic seemed quieter than usual, with his head down and hands clutched before himself. Barnum, spoke first.  
"You shouldn't do that." He rumbled slowly, "forgive them so easily."  
[6/30/2017 4:43:08 AM] That Missing Kid: Reeses eyes were troubled, and tired despite having woken up for the first time in the day. He stood up, grasping the sword by its hilt. He held it in his middle, having the blade be pointed downwards as he turned to look up tp Barnum. His lips parted but nothing came out. Soon enough his head bowed in response as he thought his about his choices.  
"They... were the first person who didn't try to hurt me here." He whispered softly. His hands grasped the hilt more and he held them towards himself. "Before Fennic, it was them." He was so scared of them, but they were also his. They were the one of two reasons he hadn't fallen apart, hadn't... he didn't know. He felt stronger because of them, but also incredibly weak. He was a kid, a kid who didn't want to be left alone.

"I believe in second chances."  
[6/30/2017 4:51:34 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: The masked man watched him for a moment, something clearly on his mind, but he held his tongue. Instead, he moved back to the doorway on the far end of the room and made to leave. "We can leave for the others at noon. They're not far." He dropped the curtain behind him as he left, leaving Reese alone with just Fennic and the sword. The guardian looked at his priest, hesitantly.

"Barnum doesn't... he doesn't mean that in a bad way." He explained gently, "He used to give out lots of second chances." He assured him then crouched to sit on the floor beside him. "But well, you know how that story goes."  
[6/30/2017 4:53:54 AM] That Missing Kid: Taking a seat with him, he rested the sword across his lap, and his eyes looked far away, away from his thoughts. He slowly turned towards Fennic, and slowly, but surely, he rested his clothed shoulder against his. Though it was only for a moment. He sat back up and nodded, "Right. Right." He paused, then muttered out, "I guess I should find a pair of gloves to wear for here on out."  
[6/30/2017 4:56:57 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: His skin buzzed at the brief contact, a smile flashing briefly and quickly before it fell to something calmer and more 'refined'. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this rule." Fennic huffed, "It's not fair to you or to any of us really." He tucked his knees up under his chin with a little noise of annoyance, "it's like all we were created for was for your arrival but once you're here, you're in a bubble on a pedestal." He huffed a breath through his nose. "I'm sorry Reese."  
[6/30/2017 5:04:42 AM] That Missing Kid: "No—," His voice bubbled out. "No- it's not..." He gulped down the air as his head bowed, "I'm just glad we found you guys. Gloves aren't a problem." Never ever. If it meant he was safe? He'd have them on every day so he could give them reassuring touches and all.  
[6/30/2017 5:09:37 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: Carefully, like he was scared he would break him, Fennic leaned his head on Reese's clothed shoulder. "Thank you for picking me first. I know you probably didn't mean to, or know how but," he turned his face into his shoulder to offer a softly muffled word into the fabric. He stayed there a beat and took a deep breath, "I should help Barnum prepare so we can leave." When he stood he offered him a small hopefully encouraging smile, "I'll find you some gloves too, nothing too fancy, right?" As he spoke the guardian moved back away from him.  
[6/30/2017 5:12:50 AM] That Missing Kid: He felt the urge to lean his head down on him but his hand gripped the sword to resist the urge. He turned to look at him, though a quiet look was given to him. He didn't understand why he was thanking him, as he believed it should be the other way around but a slow nod was given to him to confirm on how he'd like the gloves. His mouth opened but instead of saying anything a watery smile was give to him instead.  
[6/30/2017 5:16:07 AM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Whoa, whoa hey." Fennic was crouching in front of him again, eyes wide. "Don't cry." His voice was soft as a summer breeze, "You're all right. Aella's alright, everyone's ok." He reached up to his head to pull the bandana from around his hair and wrapped it quickly around his hand so he could hold tight to Reese's hand. "What's wrong?"  
[6/30/2017 5:24:25 AM] That Missing Kid: "I'm sorry," He said quickly, rushed as his bowed his head. His free hand released the blade to hide his eyes in it. "I'm sorry, I don't want to cry," He muttered out quickly. Never before did he cry so frequently, not till this world. And now that he was hear and now he was counting how many times he was near to breaking down from being overwhelmed by the world, he felt brittle and horrible. His hand pressed down and ran down his face slowly. "When we met Barnum, I thought, for a second I thought-" He was going to die, that Fennic was going to die as well. His hand gripped Fennic's though it was lacking in strength to cling into him. Suddenly he realized why Fennic wasn't a fan of the- whatever it was. His position. His role in life.  
His curse?

"Nevermind." He added finally, "I'll be okay. Can I follow you?"  
[6/30/2017 2:38:02 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: He tipped his head forward again to not so much peck the top of his head, but to touch his face to his hair and rather than answer he guided him up to stand and took Aella from where they had been resting on him. "We can leave them here until we come back. They'll find us if we're needed." Fennic offered an encouraging smile, "Come, I'll show you all the best spots around here, and get us some gloves." It was unlikely that there would be a time he wouldn't reach for Reese.  
[6/30/2017 4:00:01 PM] That Missing Kid: His breath was sucked through his nose as he stood up. His eyes were closed as he nodded several times to him, as he looked for things to calm him down. Bright sides, better sides. His eyes opened and the mismatching pair looked to Fennic, fragic yet somehow how fierce. A silent anger brewed deep with in them, so silent Reese didn't know it existed but it was there, doomed to be released one day in the future. He allowed Aella to be taken away, despite his chest aching at their absence.

He had others to relay on, he was learning this slowly. "Thanks," his voice cracked as he linger close to him.  
[6/30/2017 5:45:56 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "What kind of Guardian would I be if I didn't look after you?" He smiled the same boyish smile he'd flashed on day one, like he was looking at something that continued to interest him.

It was a short while later when Barnum found the pair, Fennic draping clothes over Reese in completely random ways and going on about how it was totally the fashion trend and he wasn't lying, that was totally impossible. All while the wind Guardian made ridiculous voices to try and make him laugh.  
[6/30/2017 6:12:26 PM] That Missing Kid: His lips had been pressed together tightly as he tried to take him seriously. But once in a while a question came out full of disbelief. His attempts of being serious was suddenly falling as soon as Fennic busted out in those strange voice's. His smile trembled on his lips and soon enough his lungs were letting out a laugh that was much louder than intended. It was so much braver and confident than his actual speech it even surprised him when it came out. He turned away with his hands raising to somewhat hide but they only hovered as his eyes closed. "What was it again? One more time I couldn't-" he was breaking down again, "one more time, I didnt-hah!"  
[6/30/2017 7:11:54 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "In my-y country" his voice was high pitched and nasally, like a certain animated mouse only with a poor Midwestern drawl, "It is custom to wear socks on your ears!" He sound affronted, "Are you laughing at my sense of fashion?" Fennic flipped a pair of long ears over his shoulder, "I'll have you know I was invited to no less than one party for my fashion taste!"

Barnum stared at the pair with horror and bemusement, his deep voice rumbling around the room, "What are you two doing?"  
[6/30/2017 7:28:54 PM] That Missing Kid: His head rolled back and his arms went to wrap around his stomach as he laughed. He was bending forward, like he was trying to hack the laugh from his voice. But hearing Barnum's voice made him nearly choked. he tried to settle down but chuckles and giggles bubbled out of him from time to time as he straitened up.  
[6/30/2017 7:54:40 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Oh good sir!" Fennic scrambled forward Barnum, lifting his skirts and fumbling over his feet before he crashed into the taller guardians chest, "Barnum!" his voice feminine now, "When the red bandit comes what shall be laid out?" It was clearly a line from something. The Guardian smiled behind his mask and in a quick movement swept a laughing Fennic up by his thighs to tilt him back towards the ground.  
"Why the lady of the house of course." Barnum replied smoothly. "And what of the daughter?"  
Fennic made no attempt to stop the skirts from falling around his ears, blissfully they were over his pants. "Laid out for the bandits mount!" He laughed as Barnum let him fall back onto the absolute mess of cloth and fabric they'd made over the last hour. Barnum's smile widened.  
"I hope you found gloves if you've gone through everything?" He asked towards Reese.  
[6/30/2017 8:00:43 PM] That Missing Kid: He was gone again. A hand came up toward his head as his eyes closed. His stomach was so sore from laughing alone he was scared he wouldn't be able to sit up the next day. Instead of answering verbally, he held his hands out to wave the thin black gloves they had found as they were already on his hands.  
[6/30/2017 9:32:16 PM] needs a nap and some cocoa: "Well since Fennic helped you make the mess, I'm sure he has no problem cleaning it while I escort you to lunch?" Fennic whined at his suggestion, looking like a human flower petal with all of his garments on.  
"What?! Why doesn't he have to clean up?"  
"Because, he has special rules, such as not cleaning." That was a blatant lie, and Fennic saw straight through it but kept his mouth shut.  
"Fine, but he's mine again at dinner."  
[6/30/2017 9:59:18 PM] That Missing Kid: "I'll-" he was in middle of catching his breath, "I'll make it up to you," he promised as he looked over to him. He looked to Barnum, moving closer to him before looking at the other man. His smile stretched more for him at his sight, a happy buzz vibrating in his chest.


End file.
